Dawning Midnight
by wolfyzheart
Summary: Gerard lived a practically normal life, that is, for a half-human half-vampire; until he meets an unusual werewolf. Frerard.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

_"Oh how wrong we were to think,_

_that immortality meant never dying"_

Gerard's POV

Darkness enveloped the forest around me, the only light was the small threads of moonlight that leaked from the clouds and spilled onto the ground. I walked through the night, smelling the air. There was a faint scent of deer, but they had come several hours ago. Frustrated, I jumped into a tree.

I crouched on a tree branch, my eyes scanning the forest floor for the sign of a kill. Anything, I was so thirsty.

I licked my lips as I caught the sweet scent of three deer making their way through the fallen leaves and underbrush. The burning in my throat increased, and I prepared for attack. I crouched as the deer came into view, and was about to leap when I heard a twig snap. Pausing, I sniffed the cool air. But the breeze was coming from the opposite direction the sound came from, so I couldn't identify what I was up against. A growl of frustration rose in my throat.

Suddenly, a figure shot from the bushes, heading right into the small herd of deer. Two of the deer veered away, scampering off into the night. The other tried to follow, but the creature, who I realized had a very large canine shape, had a hold of its leg, causing the deer to scream.

The breeze died down, and the smell of blood overpowered everything, except the terrible stench of a wolf. I narrowed my eyes as I saw that there was, in fact, a werewolf taking my kill.

I changed my hunt at this moment, now targeting the wolf. I pinpointed where I would leap and land, battle techniques I had learned over the years swirling through my head. _Go for the throat Gerard, go for the throat_ my father's words echoed through my head, the last time I had killed a werewolf under his training.

I launched myself at the wolf, going right for his throat. He yelped in shock as I pinned him to the ground, but he quickly fought back. With an incredible amount of force he slipped his paws under me and shoved me off.

I flew off, regaining balance quickly and dodged an attack. I watched the injured deer run off, and even more frustration arose within me. The stupid mutt made me lose my kill. Oh, would he pay. With his life.

I jumped into the tree, targeting the wolf yet again. I leapt, and pinned the wolf to the ground, tearing at its shoulder, tasting the sweet tang of wolf blood. He yelped in pain and tried to squirm away. I smirked and was about to go for the throat when something stopped me.

You can call it fate, you can call in coincidence, but whatever it was it made me stop and look into the eyes of this wolf. His hazels eyes looked back at me with fear. As if begging me not to kill him.

I inhaled, and kicked the wolf away roughly, disgusted. "Get off of my territory, flea bag. I won't be too forgiving next time." I hissed.

The wolf turned, obeying, and sprinted away, tail between his legs.

And I had absolutely no idea why I had let him get away.

"Gerard, get up."

I groaned. "No."

Mikey was standing at the foot of my bed, and ripped the covers off. "You know dad wants you to hunt with him."

"I don't want to go!" I hissed, snatching the covers from him, and being stronger ripping them out of his hands, and covering my face with them.

"Gerard."

"Go away."

"Gerard."

"I'm sleeping."

"Shut up, you're half vampire you don't even need to sleep."

"Nonsense."

"Gerard Arthur Way, get out of bed." Another voice came from the door, loud and booming. Instantly I threw the covers off and looked into the eyes of my father. His pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, his sharp fangs visible when he bared his teeth at me from anger. I jumped out of bed, not looking away from his cold stare.

"Well…You guys can do your vampire stuff." Mikey muttered, and backed out of the room.

My father made his way over to me, and lifted my chin. "Ah, my son, its been so long. Finally we can go on a father son hunt once more." He smiled at me. "You have grown so much within the last year."

I smiled. "I have, and I have been practicing the things you taught me, father."

"Good boy, I'm sure you have. Your mother told me you came home with werewolf blood on you, you killed him didn't you?" He stared at me.

I flinched a bit. He expected me to answer yes. Because if I didn't…he'd have to disown me. It was a disgrace to a family if a vampire would let a werewolf live that had trespassed our territory. So I was forced to lie. I knew he was referring to those many months ago, when I had encountered the wolf in the woods as he tried to steal a deer. My stomach twisted as I remembered the wolf's hazel gaze burning into me, full of fear. "Of course, the stupid thing tried to steal my kill." I whispered.

"That's my boy!" He punched my shoulder roughly, smiling. "I'm so proud of you!"

I felt guilt gnaw at my stomach, knowing I had lied to him. Stupid human emotions kicking in.

"Now, hunting time." He smiled and walked behind me and opened my window, disappearing through it. I followed, racing after him.

Once I had caught up to my father, I looked at him as we ran. "Why did we jump through the window?"

"Because its cooler." he laughed, and I laughed too.

I smiled and looked away, staring ahead of me; praying that the werewolf incident would never be brought up again, and that I wouldn't have to deal with consequences from it. But I knew I had gotten myself in a lot of trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

_"You better run like the devil_

_'Cause they're never gonna leave you alone_

_ You better hide up in the alley_

_'Cause they're never gonna find you a home"_

Franks POV:

I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing loudly. Groaning, I sat up, rubbing sleep from my eyes. I answered the phone, annoyed. "Hello?" I growled in the phone.

"Frank? Its Ray." The voice on the other line said kindly.

"Jesus Christ Ray, couldn't you wait to call me? I'm fucking exhausted." I groaned.

"Well I'm sorry, average people are wide awake at 1 in the afternoon." Ray muttered.

I looked at the small, square alarm clock on my dresser in shock, realizing it was in fact 1 PM.

"Well sorreee" I rolled my eyes.

"Tonight some friends and I are going to the bar, you haven't met them before, they're friends from my old high school. Gerard and Mikey. I think you should meet them." Ray said.

I considered it. Did I really want to hang out with humans? Humans were so gross sometimes and so…annoying. After pondering a moment, I finally agreed. "Yeah, sure. What time?"

"Six." said Ray.

"Sounds good, count me in." I nodded.

"Okay, see you." The line went dead.

Sighing, I hung up and dropped the phone onto the end table and got up, stretching. My muscles ached from the midnight patrol I had gone on last night.

I walked downstairs, sniffing the air, realizing the house was empty, everyone must have left. I smelled the fresh scent of new food added to the fridge, so I grabbed a sandwich from it and shoved it down my throat to help satisfy my now growling stomach. I then headed into the living room, turning on the TV to watch a movie. There was a movie on that made me giggle, it was called _Twilight. _I rolled my eyes at the silliness of the movie. Vampires sparkling? Werewolves so sexy? If only that was real life!

I leaned my head back, laughing. The human fell in love with a vampire. How could one fall in love with such demons?

As I thought of that, my mind rolled back into a distant memory I had tried to lock up in the back of my mind.

I was stalking a herd of deer on my territory, starving. My hunger drove me forward, and I stalked them through the bushes. I was like their shadow, they never noticed I was there.

I was too involved in the hunt to realize I had left werewolf territory and was now on a vampire's turf. I had leapt at the deer, ready to bring it down, when a vampire had launched himself at me.

I was caught off guard completely, and I never feared for my life so much before. I remember his teeth tearing through my shoulder, and the searing pain that went through my body as I lay helpless. I looked up at him, hoping he'd kill me quickly and not make me suffer through as much torture as what usual vampires did to werewolves. I had once watched one of my pack mates be burned alive once by a vampire, who just smirked while the wolf screamed in pain, screaming for mercy as he died.

And I remember looking deep into the vampires blazing eyes, surprised by their brown color—usually thirsty vampires had red eyes. And he just kicked me and told me to leave.

I shivered. Why had he let me go? It was against the vampire law to let me go, if a wolf was to venture onto vampire land it was to be punished, usually by death. This was a treaty that was signed by werewolves and vampires once so long ago, and it still remains today.

The image of the vampire who had spared my life was engraved in my mind-His black locks of hair outlined with the milky moonlight, his brown eyes complimenting them all too much, his round face structure, his black eyeliner-He was very handsome indeed, even with my own blood dripping from his fangs.

I realized then I was smiling as I thought of him, and shook my head. I needed to stop thinking of this. It happened many months ago, and it didn't matter now. I changed the channel, putting all my attention into an old western movie.

It was five forty five when I made my way downtown, walking to the bar in which Ray had invited me. I had not very much interest in hanging out at the bar with humans, especially these Gerard and Mikey kids. But I knew that I would have to come, or else Ray would get awfully pissed and bitch at me, and I didn't want that, because Ray was still my friend, as human as he was.

"Hey Frank!" Ray called me over to a table in the bar as I stepped in. The stench of alcohol was overwhelming, and my nose crinkled and I sneezed a bit. Gerard and Mikey were sitting across from Ray. I smiled and took a seat, suddenly smelling an overwhelming scent of vampire. I looked up, realizing it was coming from Gerard.

"Gerard, Mikey, meet Frank." Ray gestured towards me. "Frank, meet Mikey and Gerard."

I froze completely as I looked into Gerard's eyes. The bar background faded, and was replaced by the forest. I imagined my blood dripping from his mouth…

It was him. Gerard was the vampire that had spared my life.

I almost vomited, and I felt dizzy and like I was going to faint.

"Frank? You don't look too good." Ray commented.

No Shit, Ray. "Sorry, I just think I might have a bit of food poisoning from a sandwich I ate earlier." I lied.

I looked up at Gerard again, and he was staring at me curiously. And I saw he was smelling me. Did he recognize my scent?

Panic stricken, I "accidentally" spilled Ray's glass on the floor.

Ray stared at me. "Frank, what the hell?"

"Oh, shit, sorry… Here let me go get a towel to clean that up and get you another glass." before Ray could even open his mouth to argue, I darted away, heading into the bathroom. I then began pacing back and forth to sort out my thoughts.

Gerard was going to recognize me soon enough. And what then? Maybe he would kill me. Should I thank him? Should I try to pretend nothing ever happened? But what if he killed me? Technically, he was supposed to kill me. Now that he knows my human form, it now even easier for him to hunt me down. Oh fuck, I was so screwed.

I started to bang my head against the wall, groaning.

I should just give up.

I was going to die.

Gerard's POV

As soon as Frank entered, I sniffed the air, and he brought with him the terrible scent of werewolf. I shivered from disgust , the stench becoming stronger as he took a seat across from me. When he looked into my eyes, I thought I recognized his hazel gaze. They almost completely matched the wolf's…

I sniffed the air deeply, and I realized his wolf scent was slightly familiar. All wolves stank, but they all had their different scents to identify them with. This was the wolf I hadn't killed in the forest. My stomach dropped, and I swallowed.

I realized how nervous Frank was, and I realized he must have recognized me as well and I watched him run off, frowning. Maybe he was embarrassed because I would have killed him? or maybe, he feared his life?

Ray sighed. "I don't know what has gotten into him, I'm sorry. He usually is much nicer. You could call him the life of the party." he giggled.

Mikey laughed, continuing the conversation, and I could tell he knew something was up, but something humans couldn't know. And Mikey, being human himself, knew how to keep Ray from questioning further. He began small talk, and I was relieved.

Frank came back not much later, with some paper towels and a newly refilled cup for Ray. He handed it to Ray and cleaned up the mess he caused. I watched him curiously.

"It's about time!" Ray laughed.

Frank laughed awkwardly, sitting across from me. Not even looking at me.

"So guys, I was thinking," Ray cleared his throat, noticing the awkward silence. "Maybe we could like, I don't know start a band."

"Sounds cool." Frank said softly, staring at the table.

"Start a band." I echoed. Yeah, sounds good. If I were a human, I'm sure I'd be jumping up and down at the thought.

Mikey dominated the conversation yet again. "That sounds amazing! Can you imagine? Like going on tour all around the fucking world? Having people screaming your names? Meeting your idols? Having your idols idolize you?" He giggled. "We'd be on top of the world!"

"Yeah! Exactly. I could get Bob or Matt to do the drums… Mikey you could totally be the bassist, Frank could play guitar with me…and Gerard could totally rock the vocals." Ray was beaming.

I snorted. "Yeah, vocals, right. And then we'll have flying pigs as our pets and invent the time machine." I was still watching Frank. But he was playing with his fingers.

"Come on Gerard, I'm serious. Don't you think it's worth a shot? You could change your life! Isn't being an animator boring?" Ray said.

Yeah, like I was an animator. I sighed. If only I was. I used that as a cover up lie. Truth was, I had no job at that moment. "Yeah, I'll get back to you on that offer Ray." I said.

"Excuse me, I feel sick." Frank suddenly stood up. He looked completely fine. "I really need to head home. I'll catch you later Ray." He then practically ran out of the bar.

Franks POV

I ran out of the bar quickly, and as soon as I was out of the view of any human I shifted into my wolf form, racing through the streets. Rain was falling, but I didn't mind getting my fur wet. I ran for awhile alone, before a familiar voice spoke to me.

_Frank? _Bob, one of my pack mates, voice entered my mind. _Are you okay? _

_No, I'm not okay._ I began to think about all the things that had been bothering me so Bob could see it as well.

_Oh._ _Here I'm coming to you._

_ No, Bob, I really want to be left al-_

I gasped, skidding to a halt as someone stood in front of me.

It was Gerard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

_"You're running after somethin_

_That you'll never kill_

_If this is what you want_

_Then fire at will"_

Gerards POV

A little while after Frank left, I told Ray I needed to go. I felt pretty bad, because I didn't want to seem rude, especially since Frank left, but Mikey said he would stay with Ray. I whispered a thank you in Mikey's ear before heading out of the bar.

I began to hunt down Frank. I followed his scent, which was difficult since it was raining, and the rain was washing it away. Wasting no time, I began to run after the fading scent.

I wasn't quite sure why I was following him. Something was dragging me towards him, something told me to follow him. I sighed, not even knowing what I was going to say to Frank.

Finally the scent became more recent and it made me shiver again, God werewolves were so repulsive. But I needed to find Frank and talk to him. I just…needed to.

When I spotted a wolf ahead, I dashed in front of him, stopping. The wolf, surprised, skidded to a halt in front of me, his eyes full of fear.

Before I could even speak, he shook his head, snarling, and launched himself at me. I gasped, falling to the concrete sidewalk. He was trying to tear my head off. My heart was pounding, blood roaring through my ears. I tried to kick him off. "Frank! Wait!" I screamed.

He was snarling at me, and kept me pinned to the ground, but he lifted his head, looking at me, his teeth bared in anger.

"Frank, I really need to talk to you. Please change."

I could tell he was having an internal struggle. I didn't blame him, however. If he changed I could easily kill him then. He huffed from frustration.

While he stared at me, I studied him. He had red-brown fur, which really complimented his hazel eyes. He was very muscular in his wolf form, which surprised me since he wasn't so in his human form. I had to admit, he looked quite beautiful, for a werewolf.

In the shadow, I spotted a blonde wolf, walking towards us, and then crouched, ready to spring at me. Frank looked up, meeting the blue gaze of the wolf, and barked. The other wolf barked back, backing away into the shadows, but refused to leave, fearful for his pack mate's life.

Finally, Frank morphed into his human form, and I stood up. He was glaring at me.

"Don't even try to kill me, Gerard. You're out numbered." Frank growled.

"I wasn't going to kill you, Frank." I said.

Frank's gaze softened. "You weren't?" He was confused now.

"No, I need to talk to you, actually."

"Well then start talking." he narrowed his eyes at me again, anger apparent in his eyes.

I looked behind me; the other wolf was glaring at me. His eyes were like shards of ice piercing through my shoulder. I could feel their stinging as they stared into me, the wolf ready to tear me limb from limb.

I swallowed, and cleared my throat. "Look, what happened those moons ago..."

Frank flinched, apparently remembering the incident. He shook his head. The other wolf behind me growled, but I ignored him.

"Yeah? What about it, blood sucker?" Frank hissed.

It was my turn to be angry. "Excuse you, mutt. But I spared your life, and you're treating me like this?"

Frank smirked. "Saving my life or not, you're a blood sucker, a killing machine, and I should treat you like you deserve."

I head the wolf behind me make some kind of noise, and I guessed it was laughing. I took a step towards Frank. "I should have killed you." I muttered.

"Why didn't you?" Frank met my glare.

I didn't answer.

"Go on, kill me now. I dare you."

I swallowed, and looked away.

"You're not going to, are you?" Frank was smiling.

I looked at him, but I couldn't imagine killing him. I didn't know why. I just couldn't. I could easily imagine myself tearing the blonde wolf behind me apart, but him…there was something about him.

"I thought so." Frank walked past me, and I didn't move. "Good night, Gerard." With that I heard him morph and I heard the padding of paw pads against the concrete fade into the distance.

Franks POV

I ran off with Bob, thinking about Gerard nonstop.

_That was great! You totally showed him, Frank! _Bob had caught up to me.

_Yeah, thanks for showing up. _I was very relieved when Bob had shown up, I was afraid Gerard was going to kill me.

_I couldn't abandon you. You know I never would. _Bob quickened his steps now, going into a run.

_Yeah, Thanks. _I kept Bobs pace easily.

I sighed as we ran, thinking about Gerard. I felt bad for being so mean, but I knew, especially with Bob there, I couldn't just be nice. It would make me seem weak, and if the pack found out I was weak towards a vampire they'd want to kick me out, and I'd probably lose my position as second. And it's not that I didn't trust Bob with secrets like me being nice to a vampire, but if he even thought about it someone from the pack could read his mind and report me to the alpha.

I tried to keep these thoughts away, so Bob couldn't read them. I slowed down, watching Bob take the lead. He paused, realizing I was no longer at his side.

_I think I need to be alone, Bob. _I looked up at him.

_Are you sure? If you want to talk about something…_ Bob obviously could tell I was hiding thoughts from him.

_No, I really need to be alone._

_ As you wish, Frank. _He dipped his head, and headed away.

I morphed in my human form, so no one else from the pack could pick up my thoughts. I walked to my house, and entered my room, and threw myself onto my bed, sighing. Gerard's eyes kept flashing through my brain, his brown gaze holding mine…My stomach dropped, and I felt butterflies swirl through my stomach. I recognized this feeling instantly, I had felt it before, I had felt it once, and that feeling destroyed my life.

I was falling in love.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

_"Give me a shot to remember_

_And you can take all this pain away from me_

_A kiss and I will surrender_

_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead."_

Gerards POV

The next few days went by uneventful. Mikey didn't ask any questions about that night and where I went from the bar thankfully, so I didn't have to lie about it.

I sat in my room, scanning outside. I watched the wind tear through the tops of the trees, pulling on the leaves who clung onto their branches for dear life. I watched the wind completely rip the leaves off, singling out ones as it desired, and watched them fall to the ground, to become decaying matter. To become nothing. I didn't move even when I heard Mikey had entered.

"You could knock, you know." I muttered.

"Sorry. We're going to Ray's in a few for a party." Mikey said.

"Okay, have fun." I said nonchalantly.

"We, as in us, as in brothers. You and I." Mikey seemed frustrated. "can't you just please act like a brother for once? Look, I'm sorry I'm not a vampire like you, it's not like I chose to be human."

I felt guilt gnaw at me, and I turned to face him. "Sorry." I muttered.

"Please, come?" He pleaded.

"Fine." I muttered, without even thinking about the fact Frank could be there. I was just upset I'd be with a bunch of humans. A bunch of humans with tempting scents.

"Thank you Gee!" Mikey hugged me quickly, smiling. "Okay get ready!"

I felt happy at his gleeful attitude, and I smiled at him as he left my room.

I threw on some clothes, whatever I could find. I picked out a black shirt and a black leather jacket, along with some tight black jeans and black leather boots. I applied some black eyeliner, and laughed at myself. I looked like such a gothic teenage boy.

I headed downstairs, smiling at Mikey, who was already finding the keys for the truck. He was wearing a gray jacket, with a white t-shirt under it and dark blue jeans, with black converse. His glasses were on the tip of his nose as usual, and his blonde hair in its usual hair style.

"You ready?" I asked.

Mikey nodded. "Yup. Lets go."

We headed outside, Mikey tossing me the keys as I headed into the driver's seat. I turned on the car and pulled out.

It wasn't until then it dawned on me that Frank could actually be there. I wanted to slap myself. I could I forget? I didn't want to encounter him again at all. I took a quick glance at Mikey, who seemed awfully excited. I knew I couldn't just say I was going. This was one of the first few times I was going to a party with him, and he was usually afraid to go by himself.

I pulled up to Rays, sniffing the air for any sign of werewolf. But I smelled nothing. I hopped out of the car, relieved that I couldn't smell Frank.

"You okay? You seem worried." Mikey arched an eyebrow at me.

"I'm just not very good around people." I laughed. That wasn't a lie.

"Ah, I understand. It's okay, I'll make sure you don't and kill any of the guests." Mikey laughed.

I laughed as we walked inside. The smell of human was very overwhelming, and my throat burned, as I had a crave for the taste of human blood, an addiction I thankfully have yet to get myself into, thanks to my father. There were about 15 people here, I could smell it.

Ray greeted us with a warm smile, a beer in his hand. He gave us a quick hug. "Hey guys! I'll take your coats." I told him we were fine, and we nodded. "Too cool to take your coats, huh?" He laughed. "Get it? too cool?"

I rolled my eyes, Ray was obviously drunk. "Yeah, very funny Ray." I muttered.

Ray walked away, and I headed for a beer myself.

I paused as I noticed a new scent mingling with the human scent. I inhaled deeply, smelling, of course, Frank.

I saw him walk past me, and he didn't look at me. I stared after him as he headed into the bathroom.

God, how I hoped I wouldn't have to talk to him.

The first hours of the party went by pretty much uneventful. There were a lot of drunk people, and I didn't see Frank most of the party.

But as time went by, the more and more people got drunk.

That's when the party changed. Someone fell, knocking over a vase, which shattered around him. He gasped in pain as the glass pierced his skin.

I smelled the tang of blood in the air, my vampire instincts telling me to kill him right now. Mikey was at my side in seconds, while everyone stared.

"Are you okay Gerard?" Mikey whispered.

I was staring at the boy, fighting back the urge to attack him.

"Gerard," Mikey said loud. "Why don't you get the First Aid kit?"

Ray nodded. "Good idea."

I headed up the stairs, fighting back the thirst.

I groaned when I realized the bathroom was occupied. I knocked loudly.

The door opened, and, of course, it was Frank.

"What do you want, blood sucker." he growled suddenly.

"I need the first aid kit, mutt." I muttered. "Nothing else."

"Aww, did you bite one of those fuckers down there and need to bandage them up?" Frank smirked.

"Shut up." I hissed.

"Make me." Frank glared at me.

"You stupid mutt I'll..I'll.."

"Kill me?" Frank laughed.

I was getting more and more frustrated now. I shoved him out of the way to get through.

Frank must have taken that the wrong way, as a threat I presume, because he shifted and launched himself at me, snarling.

I had no other choice but to defend myself. I tore through flesh, feeling the tang of his blood yet again soak through my tongue. I grabbed his scruff and tossed him into the wall of the bathroom. This made a terribly loud banging noise, since Frank was a heavy wolf.

Yelping, he tried to stand up, only to fall again.

"Gerard? What is going on in there?" I heard Ray call up to me.

Panicking, I grabbed the first aid kit, about to run out when Ray appeared by the door.

"Oh my God, Gerard, are you okay? Your mouth is bleeding!" Ray gasped.

I thought Ray would have fainted when he saw a wolf in his bathroom, so I turned around, almost gasping as I realized Frank seemed to have disappeared. I looked back at Ray and licked my lips, realizing I had Franks blood on them. Fuck, I needed an excuse for this. Think Gerard, think.

"Sorry, I slipped and fell and must have hurt myself. I'm okay though." Yes, that was a good excuse. I handed him the first aid kit.

Ray was a little unsure, but he didn't argue. "okay…" He blinked, and left the bathroom.

I turned around, Frank coming from his hiding place. He was now in his human form, and he had crouched and took shelter in the bathtub, out of view from Ray.

"You." I hissed, grabbing him by the shoulder and throwing him into the wall. My anger was now uncontrollable, my vampire instincts kicking in.

Frank could tell I was furious, and I caught fear in his eyes as he started backing away towards the door. I launched myself at him, and dodged, but I was now blocking the stairs. I smirked.

"Whatcha gonna do now, flea bag?" I snarled.

He was very uncomfortable at this disadvantage, backing away from me. I followed him slowly, ready to rip his neck off his body.

I don't know if I would have actually killed him, because at that moment he ran off into Ray's room, jumping out his open window.

I ran after him, jumping out the window and tackling him.

Frank morphed into his wolf form, snarling. He threw me off of him, knocking me to the ground. I tried to scramble up, but he grabbed my shoulder and threw me onto the ground again like a rag doll.

I thought he was going to kill me, when all of a sudden a group of four boys headed towards us.

"Aww, looks like the leech and mutt traveled a little far from home."

Frank's eyes were wide from fear, and I understood why.

They were vampire and werewolf hunters.

I stood up, turning around to run, but we were now surrounded. There were about eight of them, and being caught in fighting Frank and I didn't notice them coming to us.

One of them drew a gun, and aimed for Frank.

Frank launched himself at one of the hunters, throwing him aside. I tried to run after him, but one of the hunters punched me in the face with full force.

I fell to the ground, and he pulled out a wooden steak. I couldn't see his face, and I was thankful he couldn't see mine either. I was petrified as I lay there paralyzed. I saw him raise the steak.

I closed my eyes.

Franks POV

Driven by pure anger, I launched myself at the boy who had pinned Gerard to the ground. My teeth sunk in his shoulder and I threw him off, hearing his screams as he fell to the ground with a sickening crunch.

Not even looking at the boy, I leaned my head down to Gerard, and nuzzled him. He opened his eyes, the shock apparent in his eyes. I pushed him forward, and he jumped up and the two of us shot into the woods.

I heard a gunshot come from behind us, and I knew what was coming even before it hit, so I braced myself. A bullet shot through my shoulder. I yelped in pain and staggered a bit, but quickly regained balance. I was praying to God it wasn't a silver bullet. I limped as I ran, but I didn't slow down.

I thought about how terrible it was I saved Gerard. If anyone found out, I'd be screwed. A shiver went down my spine. I had no idea what punishment I would receive, but it wouldn't be good. I needed to make sure that the incidents between Gerard and I remained secret.

"You're hurt Frank, you really need to rest." Gerard broke the silence, forcing me to surface from my thoughts. I felt overwhelming pain in my shoulder while we ran, and I decided to slow down, going into a trot. Gerard slowed to a walk.

I morphed into my human form, panting. I collapsed to the ground from exhaustion.

Gerard sat beside me. "Thanks, Frank. For saving me."

"Yeah, don't get used to it." I grinned at him.

My stomach dropped as he smiled back at me. Never before had I seen anyone with such an adorable smile. I continued to stare into Gerard's eyes, and it took a lot of effort to bring myself to tear my eyes away from Gerard's gaze.

"Frank? You're still, uh, hurt." Gerard pointed to where I had been shot. I forgot, the bullet was lodged inside of me.

"Oh.." I whispered.

"I need to help you." Gerard moved towards me.

I backed away. "No..I'll be fine." Why did he want to help me?

"Frank, you're already healing around it, and that's bad. You'll have a limp for the rest of your life like that." Gerard sighed.

"Fine." I grumbled, still unsure of why he wanted to help me.

He moved towards me, and his hands touched my shirt. "I need to remove this."

I nodded. "Okay." I helped him remove my shirt.

I looked at Gerard, and he was staring at my torso. I blushed a little bit, and looked away.

He too began to blush, and then his hands touched my bare shoulders, and my heart skipped a beat. His cool hands moved towards my neck…

I suddenly gasped in pain, jerking my shoulder away from Gerard's touch. "Fuck that hurt!" I gasped. He had touched right where I had been hit.

"Sorry. Now that I know where it is…" Gerard lowered his head, studying the part of my shoulder that was injured. "I need to cut it open and remove the bullet…" He whispered.

I swallowed. "Okay, do it then."

Gerard hesitated for a moment, and I understood why. If he tasted too much of my werewolf blood, he might want to continue sucking it until I was drained of life.

I looked up at him, wondering if he'd actually do it. I was relieved when he looked at me and he shook his head. "I'll do it." He announced, bring his lips to my shoulder.

I braced myself for the immense amount of pain.

Gerards POV

I tore through Frank's flesh, his blood soaking into my mouth. I heard him scream in pain, and once I bit deep enough I tried to remove my mouth from his shoulder. I told myself to move away, but my muscles weren't responding. I was sucking his blood, and sucking it quickly. I panicked, trying to tear myself from him. Frank was screaming, and I thanked God we were in the middle of nowhere. _Come on Gerard, let go. _I thought._ Frank is going to die if you continue to suck his blood…let go…let go… let go…_ Finally, I was able to gain total control of my body and tore my mouth away, gasping.

Frank was whimpering, and I quickly used my hands to remove the small yet deadly bullet from Frank.

I dropped the bullet on the ground and pushed the two pieces of cut skin together. I held it there for a moment, and watched as the werewolf blood took over, healing Frank within seconds. Frank continued to whimper.

I moved over, and showed Frank the blood-stained bullet. He smiled, and held it in his hands. "Thanks." he said.

"No problem." I hoped he had no idea I had almost killed him.

"Thank God it wasn't silver." Frank whispered.

"They were probably aiming for me, since I'm more of a threat." I sighed. It was the truth.

He looked up at me, his hazel eyes shining, and I could swear they looked at me with sympathy. He then returned his gaze to the bullet.

I watched him, admiring how hot he looked shirtless. Just seeing him like this made me feel so…weird around him. I had never been in love before, but I knew this had to be the feeling. I knew I was falling for Frank. I knew this was probably the worst thing that could possibly happen. How could I fall in love with my enemy?

Frank looked up at me. "We should probably get back to Ray's."

"How can we go back? Those hunters were obviously at Ray's party." I pointed out.

"True…" Frank frowned. "Well then I guess we'll just have to go home."

"I'm not sure if going straight home is a good idea, what if the hunters track us?" I looked at him.

"I've got an idea." Frank stood up. "Follow me."

I jumped up, and Frank morphed into his wolf form. His ears perked towards the left, and he began running that way.

Having no idea where I was going, I followed Frank as I fast as I could, sniffing the air to try and identify where Frank was taking me to.

Finally Frank stopped at a small stream. He poked it with his paw, and barked, looking at me.

"So, we cover ourselves in water to rid our scent from the hunter's dogs, and then walk through the stream so they can't follow paw prints?" I said, trying to guess Franks plan.

Frank nodded his head, and jumped into the water. He splashed me as he ran by. He then spun around and raised his hind quarters, and barked, as if challenging me.

I giggled, and threw water at him. "Vampires are the best at swimming." I announced.

Frank growled playfully at me, and swiped water in my face with his heavy paw, and began to hop rocks as quickly as he could to get away from me.

"Oh no you don't!" I launched myself at him, grabbing his paws and he tripped, causing us both to fall into the water. He lay on top of me, and I looked up at him. I thought I could see a grin on muzzle. He licked my face.

I felt my heart quicken, and the world seemed to freeze. I stared into his eyes, which now looked at me with a different expression then what I usually saw. Usually they were full of anger or fear, but this time, they stared back at me with a different emotion.

Suddenly Frank hopped off of me, and landed on a rock behind me, looking back at me. There was no question about it, he was smiling. His tongue hung out of his mouth while he panted, and scraped his paw on the rock, telling me to follow.

I stared after him, smiling. Why did everything he did have to be so…adorable?

I jumped up, and we ran down the stream for the rest of the night, until we said our good-byes and departed to return home.

I remember falling asleep peacefully for the first time in a long time that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

_"We never got that far, _  
_This helps me to think all through the night. _  
_Bright lights that, won't kill me now, or tell me how, _  
_Just you and I, your starless eyes remain."_

Franks POV

The next few months went by and I didn't see Gerard at all. I was starting to really miss him. I had kept my thoughts away from my pack for long enough, none of my packmates had any idea what happened between Gerard and I, and I prayed they never would.

Gerard had told Ray that I was drunk and he needed to take me home, and that was why we had left his party early, and Ray had believed it, was one less problem.

I was never happier when Ray invited us to the bar again, to try and get together again since last time I had "fallen ill". I spent that entire day before looking for good clothes to wear and deciding which ones made me look the best to see Gerard.

After trying on most of my wardrobe, I decided to go with a pair of black jeans with a studded belt. I put on a white T-shirt and a black leather jacket, and added a necklace with a howling wolf for good measure. Hoping this would appeal to Gerard, I left the house and morphed into my wolf form and began to trot to the bar happily. As I walked, I tried to rehearse what I was going to say to Gerard as a greeting? What kind of greeting would be acceptable? I didn't want to seem too friendly and make my crush obvious, but I didn't want to seem not friendly enough. I sighed in frustration.

I entered the bar as my human self, smiling at Ray and Mikey, and then looked into Gerard's eyes. I smiled at him, but inside I felt like I was going to explode.

It's so funny, how although on my face I appeared to be cool and nonchalant about everything going on now, but inside I felt like I was going to explode and break down completely. I felt even more nervous when I saw Gerard watching me as I sat down and said hello as cooly as possible.

I studied Gerard. He was wearing a Black Flag t-shirt and had black jeans on. Even with that somewhat casual attire, he looked pretty hot. Well, for a vampire, anyway.

The four of us started small talk at first, but Ray and Mikey got involved into their own conversation about the bass, and Gerard and I knew not much of that instrument, so we looked awkwardly at each other.

"So, Frank, I just, uh, was wondering, if you would like to maybe take a walk with me later, y'know, afterwards?" Gerard looked at me.

My heart skipped a beat. He wanted to be with me, alone? My mouth went dry, and I had to clear my throat before I could speak. Smooth move, Frank. "Sure!" I smiled at him.

Gerard smiled. "Good." he looked down, obviously feeling awkward. I couldn't help but grin at him. He was so cute.

_No, stop it Frank. Stop it, Stop thinking about him. Hes a vampire. You're a werewolf. _I thought. _You're never going to be together. He probably has something important to talk to you about, regarding the law I had broken by entering his territory..._

We spent a few more hours at the bar before we decided to head home. Those hours seemed to drag on forever. I hated it. I was so anxious about going on the walk with Gerard. I was afraid of him judging me or something. I was afraid on why he wanted to go on a walk. I inhaled deeply as I watched Gerard give Mikey the keys, whispering how he was going hunting and would be home later. Mikey nodded and we headed into the woods together, following an old hikers trail.

"It's pretty chilly." Gerard said, his arms around himself, shivering.

"Really? I don't feel anything. Then again, I'm a werewolf. I'm never cold." I giggled.

"Yeah. If I were a complete vampire I'd never be cold, either." Gerard laughed.

I blinked. "Wait, what do you mean, a _complete_ vampire?"

"I'm not a full vampire." Gerard said. "I'm half human, half vampire." He looked at me.

"I knew there was something different about your eyes." I laughed, staring into his eyes. "And you have a pulse." I concentrated my keen wolf hearing on his pulse, which was very human-like. I then realized, that was also why I could see that Gerard could blush, (I had noticed he blushed around me several times!) and regular vampires couldn't do that. "How did that happen, though?"

"My father was a vampire, and my mother was a human." Gerard sighed, staring at the ground, watching the terrain go by as we walked.

"Oh. What about Mikey? He's your brother right? Why isn't he-"

"We're from different fathers. We're only half brothers." Gerard cut me off before I could finish. "My step-father, who my mom is married to now, is Mikey's father. He's human."

"Oh." I swallowed, not having anything else to say.

"So, I wanted to talk to you, Frank." Gerard whispered. "About, that one night..."

"Can we just, forget that ever happened?" I looked at him.

"Thats actually what I wanted to ask." Gerard laughed. "I know its kinda against the law, but.."

"Fuck the law." I grumbled.

We walked in silence for a little bit, before I sniffed the air and realized we were on his territory now. "Gerard-"

"It's okay. I'm the only vampire on this territory. My father comes here, but only like once a year. Your scent will be gone long by then." Gerard smiled reassuringly at me.

I smiled at him, relieved. "Okay, good."

Gerard's POV

I walked with Frank, trying to think of what to say to him. I took him on a walk because I just wanted to be with him. I had no idea why. I was kind of regretting it, because everything felt really awkward. Plus, its not even like I should be flirting with him, hes a werewolf, and I'm a vampire. Thats why I had pretended I didn't take him on a walk for fun, I tried to make it look like I was talking about serious stuff, about that one night, and to forget about it. I was happy when Frank agreed to forget about the law.

"Want to see something cool?" Frank suddenly broke the awkward silence.

"Sure." I laughed.

He jumped into the air, morphing into his wolf form. He grabbed the tree branch, and his paws grew small fingers so he could grip onto it. He swung over the branch, and in seconds he was on top of the tree branch. he morphed back. "See, not only vampires can climb trees. Think about that the next time you fight a wolf." he winked at me.

I jumped onto the branch beside him. "I have to admit, that was pretty cool, but have fun climbing all the way up to the tops of trees." I jumped from branch to branch swiftly, smirking as I gained altitude.

Frank groaned, trying to climb in his human form, but he struggled.

I laughed at him, and stuck my tongue out.

He growled, leaping for a branch. He misjudged the distance and started to fall. He hit several branches on his way down, trying to grip onto them with his hands, but he failed. Instinctively, I jumped down and shot to the bottom of the tree before he reached the bottom, catching him and setting him down.

He was shocked at my sudden save, and blushed. "Thanks." he didn't meet my eyes.

I looked at his arm, which he was now cradling. "you're hurt." I said.

He looked away. "I'm fine. I'll heal." he seemed to be embarrassed.

I studied him. "Frank, I don't think that's going to heal on its own. Your arm is…like… dead."

"I'll be fine Gerard!" Frank snapped, pulling away from me as I stepped towards him.

I sighed. "Frank, come on, let me see it."

"No." He muttered.

Suddenly I heard a twig snap, and I turned my head and sniffed the air. My attention on Frank was gone, and all my attention went into identifying what was near us. I inhaled, tasting the sweet, tempting scent that entered my nostrils. It was a bobcat.

My throat began to burn with thirst. I needed to taste its blood…so badly.

"I'll be back." I whispered. Not waiting for a response, I jumped into the trees and began stalking the cat. I moved swiftly from tree to tree, the burning in my throat becoming increasingly intense. Frank was good, he remained silent as he watched me hunt, not wanting to interfere with my vampire instincts. He followed me, walking silently on foot.

As time went by, my focus became not as great. I kept thinking about Frank and his injured arm, and I was worrying if he was going to be okay. _Come on Gerard, _I thought. _Focus._

The bobcat stopped for a moment, and sniffed the air, pondering where to go next. Taking this advantage, I launched myself at the cat, aiming for the throat.

But something had gone wrong. I still wasn't totally in focus, the worry about Frank's arm hung in the back of my mind, and I caught myself misjudging the distance and falling by the bobcat.

The bob cat hissed and struck at me, and I gasped and rolled over as it aimed a blow at my face. Its paws missed by centimeters, and I cursed under my breath. I tried to get away, but the bobcat had the yet advantage again and went ahead and jumped at me.

A brown figure shot into the scene, slamming into the bobcat. The bob cat screamed, slashing at the figure. I sat up, watching as there was a mess of fur and claws. I blinked, realizing it was Frank who had attacked the bobcat.

The bobcat let out a scream that was cut off as Frank crushed its windpipe. He tore the bobcat's body in half easily with his teeth, all it took was a single movement in his head. He threw a piece to me. I was surprised at how easily he had ripped the carcass in half, and I saw just how powerful werewolves could be. I also realized just how powerful Frank could be. I stared at him, smiling. That was amazing. I shook my head. No, I needed to stop falling for him.

I realized he was eating the other half of the bob cat, and I understood he wanted me to eat some too. At first, I thought it wasn't right to take Frank's kill, but my throat burned like hell. I sighed, not caring, and sunk my teeth into a vein and sucked the remaining blood from the creature.

Frank shook his head, blood dripping from his lips. He licked his lips and barked at me, a smile on his face. He started walking towards me, but he limped. His arm was still hurt.

He morphed back to his human form when he came close to me.

I looked at his arm. "Frank, you're still-"

"A thank you would be nice." Frank cut me off.

"Thank you, but-"

"You're totally welcome! Anytime Gerard!" Frank smiled, cutting me off purposely again.

I ignored him. "Frank you really need help with your arm, will you _please _listen to me." I begged. "I mean come on, I kinda owe you again."

Frank sighed, looking at his arm. "I'll be fine."

"Please?" I looked at him.

He hesitated, and finally sighed. "Alright, since you won't shut up, you can-"

"Come on." I pulled his uninjured arm and headed towards my house.

Franks POV

I let Gerard pull me into his house. As we entered, I looked around. It wasn't a bad looking house.

It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. We stepped into the kitchen, that was where the front door opened to. Gerard closed the door, and brought me to the next room over, which was the living room. In the living room were the stairs, leading to the bedroom.

Mikey was sitting in the living room, drinking soda and watching TV. He looked up at us curiously.

"Well I see you lied to me, Gerard." Mikey narrowed his eyes at his brother.

Gerard shook his head. "No, I didn't. I just didn't tell you the full truth. I went on a walk with Frank, and did what I told you I was going to on it."

I remembered what Gerard had said to Mikey before leaving. _I'm going on a hunt, Mikes. Go drive yourself home, I'll be home later. _

Getting the hint Gerard wanted Mikey to think I was human, I shook my head. "Is that what you were doing when you told me to sit down and wait?" I laughed. "I have no idea what you guys are talking about, and quite frankly, I don't want to know." I rolled my eyes.

Gerard laughed, giving me a glance as if to say "thank you".

Mikey rolled his eyes. "You're both weird. Go away."

Gerard pulled me away and led me up the stairs, into his room, and into the small bathroom which was connected to his room.

Gerard grinned at me. "Thanks for that. I was afraid Mikey was going to find out you knew about me being a vampire, and that would be bad, because he'd tell my dad, who wouldn't be happy, especially if he found out you were a-"

"Yeah, Gerard, I get it. Hush, It was no problem." I smiled at him, cutting him off and putting my finger on his lips to shush him.

He smiled at me. His smile seemed to brighten the room, and I felt even the air around us seemed to be happy and glowing with glee. His smile could really change any atmosphere.

"Okay, now, Doctor Way is going to fix you up." Gerard winked at me.

"Got it." I laughed.

"If you could, Mr. Iero, sit on the bed for me?" Gerard smiled at me.

I blinked, shocked that he even knew my last name. I felt my heart rate quicken. "How did you know my last name?" I asked, sitting back on his bed.

"Oh." Gerard blushed, and looked down, embarrassed. "Ray told me."

"Oh." I blushed a little bit too. I pushed a strand piece of hair back from covering my face, and looked Gerard in the eyes.

Gerard smiled, his eyes very determined. "It's this arm right?" He pointed to my limp arm. I nodded.

He walked closer to me and picked it up. "Ah, it is dislocated."

"That's weird. That has never happened to me before." I said, confused.

"Hmm, well, I'm sure you never fell out of a tree before, have you Frank?" Gerard laughed.

"True, I have to admit, I never have!" I laughed.

Gerard giggled. "Yeah, that was a pretty far fall. Damn, Frank." I didn't notice he was trying to distract me from what he was about to do until afterwards.

"Yeah it was-" I gasped in pain as Gerard put my shoulder back in its socket. I whimpered, holding my shoulder, which still stung.

"Sorry." Gerard said. "I know, that hurts."

"Its okay." I looked up at him and smiled as I stood up.

I looked deeply into his eyes, and he did the same. We stared at each other for a moment, and time seemed to freeze. I was lost, holding his beautiful gaze.

I noticed then I was much shorter than him, and I felt a little embarrassed, but I began to creep onto my tiptoes.

Gerard must have seen me do this and he leaned down, causing our lips to meet.

Electricity shot through my body, and I continued to kiss Gerard back, bringing my hands up and pushing them against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and pushed me into the wall. I moaned into the kiss.

I savored this moment of our first kiss.

I wished that moment could last forever. I felt so powerful. We continued kissing, getting a little sloppy, not caring about anything anymore. For all we knew, Mikey could walk in. But that didn't scare me, not the slightest. All that mattered was now.

Finally, Gerard pulled away, and we looked at each other with lust. He smiled at me, and I could see how he had doubt in his eyes. I guessed, perhaps, he was afraid he had taken things too fast. I reassured him with another quick kiss.

"So, I'm assuming you're gay Gerard?" I asked, breaking the silence, laughing.

Gerard seemed to find this really awkward, and looked away. "Y-Yeah."

I kissed him again. "Shh, stop making it awkward." I giggled.

"Sorry." He laughed.

"Thanks for fixing my arm." I smiled at him.

"Anytime."

"Hey, you free tomorrow?" I asked.

Gerard nodded. "You're welcome to come."

"Awesome." I smiled at him.

He winked. "I'll see you."

I kissed him one last time, mostly because I knew I would miss him the rest of the night. I slipped out of the house.

My thoughts were clouded as I headed home. I morphed into my wolf form, and I felt like I could just fly. I felt like I could do anything.

My happiness and daze was not to last. I walked for a few minutes, high on my thoughts of Gerard, when I suddenly I heard my alpha's voice enter my head

_Frank? _

_Father? _I sent back to him, my stomach dropping with fear.

_Where were you, son?_

_ I was..uh… _I accidentally let the thoughts of the events tonight slip. Worst mistake of my life.

All the memories replayed in my head quickly, it hardly took a second, but it was enough for my father to understand, especially since it slowed when Gerard and I kissed.

_Frank Anthony Iero… _

I swallowed, I was so dead. He had read all my thoughts, and quite well.

My father was racing towards me, and appeared in front of me in moments. He was snarling.

_No son of mine will EVER fall in love with a vampire! _He leapt at me, pinning me to the ground. _I should kill you right now. _

I didn't try to fight him, knowing he was stronger. Not only was he my father, but he was my alpha.

_What a disgrace you are to your family, and to your pack. To think, I thought you were one of my best wolves, and were worthy of being second in command. _My father stared me down, his eyes burning through me.

_ Father..I'm sorry..Please… _I was whimpering, though I had no idea what I was asking for.

_Wait a minute… _My father was thinking. _His name is Gerard Way, isn't it?_

Surprised, I nodded. _Yes sir._

_ Frank. You will do exactly as I say, or else I will kill you and your stupid lover boy and all his family, you hear me?_

I swallowed. _Yes sir._

_ You're going to trick Gerard. You're going to lure him in, pretending you love him. I see he loves you already, it is obvious. Now, you will lure him in, and once he has all your trust, you will call for us. And I will take it from there._

I stared at him. _Father… I cannot do that to him…_

_ Oh yes you can! _He snapped at my throat, and I whimpered. _If you do this, we will pretend this never happened._

I swallowed, wishing I could read my father's thoughts as he could read mine, but he was blocking them from me. He had mastered that art of hiding thoughts from others, unlike myself.

_What will you do to Gerard? Are you going to kill him? _I looked up at my father.

_No. I need to use him as bait. His father and I… well, I have unfinished business with him._

Well, I guess if he didn't kill Gerard I would do it. I needed to keep Gerard safe, and if I didn't listen to my father, he would kill him. _You have my word, father._

_ Good boy. _He released me. _Make me proud. And don't think of running off with him or anything. I will hunt you down, Frank. I will make you wish you were never born._

I watched my father walk away and disappear into the darkness of the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_"Can I meet you, alone_

_Another night and I'll see you_

_Another night and I'll be you…"_

Rays POV

I stopped at the closed metal gate that lay in front of me. I took a deep breath, ringing the doorbell on the side of the brick pillar holding the gates in place. I whispered lowly, so no one could hear the secret password, and the gate swung open with a screech of protest.

Darkness covered the atmosphere in a protective blanket, and not even the moon shown through it. The dead trees in the front yard of this abandoned mansion pierced the sky with their sword-like branches, sending an unfriendly message to anyone who dared even to lay eyes on the hideous house. Most of the windows were boarded up, and no light shown from inside. The boards on the house were broken and falling apart, and to help the ominous feeling even more, the house was painted black completely. It looked as if it was a part of the shadows. Any average human being wouldn't dare step foot into this place.

I walked on the carefully crafted stone pathway, which led to old, creaky wooden stairs. They screamed as I stepped on them and made my way to the large, black door. I grabbed a hold of the gargoyle door knocker, feeling how it had rusted over the long years. I knocked several times, and a tall man opened the door. He had brown eyes, grey hair and a long, grey beard. He was skinny, he looked like he hadn't eaten in months. He was wearing a black cloak, and he looked like the kind of guy you would see on some movie as a wizard, kind of like Gandalf. He had a raven perched on his shoulders, and it looked down at me with one red eye, watching me closely.

"Welcome, Raymond." The man smiled. "I have missed you, boy. Come in."

I stepped into the mansion, looking around at all the antiques that were placed as décor to appeal to the eye, but now only added to the unwelcoming feeling inside. Spider webs clung to practically everything.

I was brought down a winding hallway, into the dining room. Roughly fifteen people sat together in this reunion at a small table. The table was black, like nearly everything else in the house. The chairs were large, and looked a little unfit for the small sized table. They were made from black stained wood, which carved the head of angry wolves at the top, the legs holding carvings of gargoyles. I took a seat by one of my friends, Matt. We smiled at one another, before putting our attention into the first speaker of the meeting.

"Now that everyone is here, we should begin our monthly meeting. We have all gathered today, to speak of matters of the werewolves and vampires, the events being mostly the usual discussions, all except one in which I must bring forth at this moment, something Matt had brought to my attention this month." The tall man spoke, projecting his voice across the room. It echoed across the walls, bouncing around in the vacant space of the dining room. "Matt, could you please stand and recite everything you had spoken to me?"

Matt dipped his head. "Yes, Aidan, sir." He stood up, pushing his chair back. "I was at Ray's house, along with Jason and Miles. We were outside, when we saw a wolf. We knew what we had to do, we had to kill the wolf, he appeared to be attacking a human. However, As we drew near, this human, who I do not know his name, it was too dark to identify is face, was not just human. He had fangs of a vampire, and shared the same hatred for werewolves as vampires did, judging on how he attacked the wolf. He appeared to be, from what I have heard from legends, half-human and half-vampire. We tried to destroy him, but they were too strong. They got away from the four of us."

Matt sat down, seeming a little embarrassed. I too was a little embarrassed, for we had let a danger as great as this escape, and now everyone knew.

There were muffled murmurs around the room. People exchanged surprised glances at one another. Aidan stood up again, holding out his hands to quiet everyone. "Calm down everyone." He said, but it was in vain. The raven let out a deafening screech, and everyone stopped talking instantly. After a moment, when everyone seemed to be listening once more, Aidan began to speak. "We need to find this half-human half-vampire. We need to kill this boy, because he has the corrupted mind of a vampire, I am sure. He is dangerous, especially since he had gone unnoticed by us for so long. Who knows how many humans he has killed? We must find him, and kill him. Under our oath of hunters, we must kill the evil in this world. We must be the good we wish to see in this world. "

Nods of agreement went around the room, and not a single person spoke against the notion.

Aidan nodded, smiling at everyone's agreement. "Then, I wish you all luck in your hunt. May the angels guide you all."

Gerard's POV

No, this didn't fit right.

I sighed, throwing another shirt aside. I had been going through my entire wardrobe, looking for something decent to wear when Frank and I went out on our first date tonight.

About a week had passed since Frank and my first kiss. We had been boyfriends for about a week now.

The day after we had kissed, he had come over and we hung out and talked and watched a movie. We cuddled, and he asked if I wanted to be his boyfriend. I of course agreed. Since then we had been planning on going out on a date, and we picked a Wednesday night, since it seemed to be the best. We would be going to a casual restaurant, since neither of us liked formal dinners. It was two hours driving distance, so we could be alone and no one would be there to catch us being together. I didn't know who would complain, but Frank was very anxious. I couldn't blame him, I guess.

I groaned, throwing myself onto the bed. Why couldn't I pick something decent?

Mikey knocked on the door frame, coming in. "You okay, Gerard?"

"I have nothing to wear!" I groaned, pointing to the mountain of clothes on the floor.

I had told Mikey about our relationship the day it happened, knowing he would eventually find out anyway. I of course left out the part that Frank was a werewolf. Mikey yelled at me, telling me I shouldn't be dating a human and I would be better off with a vampire since I couldn't hide my secret forever, but I told him I would rather be more human than a vampire. We had gotten into a huge fight over it and went back and forth at one another for about an hour until Mikey finally gave in, and accepted it.

Mikey blinked at the pile of clothes, and looked back at me. "Gerard, that's like a shitload of clothes right there. Come on, anything will be fine. Frank likes you for you. If he judges you tonight, then you obviously don't want to be with him."

Mikey began to go through the pile of clothes while I lay on the bed, groaning. He tossed me a shirt and jeans. "Wear these." he said. "I think this is the best." He also tossed me a leather jacket.

I looked at his choice. "That looks like shit." I groaned, and buried my face into the bed again.

"Stop being so hard on your outfit, Gerard, it's really not that big of a deal. I don't understand why you care about clothes so much." Mikey muttered. "Don't be such a fashion diva." He giggled.

I rolled my eyes, rolling out of bed, and before I could protest, Mikey left me alone once more. Sighing, I changed into the outfit Mikey chose and applied the usual eyeliner. After doing my hair for several minutes, trying to get even the smallest strand of hair to perfection, the door bell rang.

I headed downstairs, opening the door. I smiled when I saw Frank. He was dressed as casual as I was, but man, did he look hot. He smiled back at me.

"Hey baby." he said, coming in. I shut the door and kissed him quickly.

"Missed you." I said.

"Missed you too." Frank smiled at me.

"Let me just finish getting ready and grab the keys then we can-"

"Actually, Gee, do you think we could walk?" Frank interrupted me. "I think, it would be better."

I nodded, surprised. "Yeah, walking is good. Okay."

We headed out a few minutes later.

"You're such a girl, taking so long in the bathroom." Frank joked, twining our fingers together as we walked into the woods.

"Well sorree." I muttered, pretending to be annoyed, but there was a slight smile on my face I couldn't hold back.

Frank chuckled, sending a quick kiss to my cheek. "If we keep at this pace we'll never get there." He groaned, and released my hand. "Race ya."

Before I could respond, Frank shifted, happily looking at me with his hazel wolf eyes. "You know, I've seen many wolves in my life, but never one with hazel eyes." I whispered. He looked back at me, a smile on his face. I reached out to pet him, but he suddenly growled, backing away and nipping at my hand.

"Sorry?" I said, confused.

Frank huffed, and shifted back. "One thing you need to know about a wolf. Never pet a wolf. It is the most insulting thing you can do."

"Sor-" Before I could apologize, Frank ran and morphed again, racing through the woods.

"Hey, no fair!" I yelled after him, running after him as fast as I could.

We played and wrestled in the woods for about three hours, until we had approached the city in which the restaurant was. Frank padded at my side, panting. He sniffed the air before shifting back into his human form, holding my hand again. We walked side by side, heading onto the side walk. I ignored the glares of homophobic people, who looked at us or gave snorts of disgust as we walked by. One guy even whispered "faggots" under his breath. I lunged at him, but Frank held me back, thankfully.

We arrived at the restaurant, and we asked for a table for two. The woman at the counter smiled warmly at us, very welcoming and led us to a small table. Frank and I took our seats, and or waitress came up and took our order of drinks. We both just ordered water.

"So, I suppose now we start talking about things." Frank looked at me.

"Like what?" I blinked.

"I dunno. I've never been on a date before. Aren't we supposed to share interests or something?"

I shrugged. "I don't know! I haven't been on a date either!"

"Well, there's a common trait. We both haven't been on a date before." Frank laughed.

"Well, tell me about your family then? I've never met them." I asked.

Frank flinched suddenly, apparently bothered by the question.

As if on cue, the waitress came over with our drinks and asked for our order. Frank and I both ordered a rare cooked steak, both being crazy meat eaters. The waitress was amused by how we had ordered the same thing, but didn't say anything when she left.

"So, you're not a vegetarian then?" I joked with Frank, deciding not to push the family question just yet.

Frank rolled his eyes, but I thought I caught relief in them. "Well, when I was human I was, actually. I despised meat. It wasn't the flavor, though. I was always crazy about how they treated the animals, being an animal lover and all…and ironically enough, obsessed with dogs, and anything in the dog family. Who knew I would become one of them…anyway getting off topic." He paused for a moment to pick at something in his teeth. "I wish I could still be a vegetarian. But my wolf instincts are too powerful, I've only just recently gained control over my wolf form, and it is just recent I can control when I shift."

"Ah, I understand you completely. I have those random vampire instincts. I mean, they've been there all my life, but they got worse in my teen years. I now have these random moments where I just want to rip someone's throat out, you know?" I looked around; making sure no one was listening.

"Yeah, I saw, when I had to keep you from tearing that guy apart on the street." Frank laughed.

"But I can help you with your wolf instincts, if you need it." I smiled at him.

Frank smiled back. "And I'll help you with your vampire instincts."

Something clicked in that moment. I was just completely head over heels in love with Frank now, and there was absolutely no way I could turn back. This would be a feeling that would last forever, and I prayed it was shared mutually between us.

Franks POV

When the food came, I was doing everything I could to not shift into my wolf form and tear through the meat. It was such a small amount and it bothered me. I knew I would have to hunt later. I felt my wolf form hover over me, I was starting to shift. I came close several times as I cut through the meat. Gerard would kick me lightly when it happened, and I would have to get up and go into the bathroom and take a breather to not lose myself.

I hated it so much. I really just wanted to hang out with Gerard and eat together, but I could hardly keep my wolf form under control, especially around Gerard. Everything was harder around him. I always had difficulty from shifting into my wolf form when eating, but I had done it many times before, and this time was unusually difficult.

Gerard and I ordered a large milkshake, and we decided to share it.

The waitress gave us two straws, and we began sipping it happily. We giggled at one another, feeling childish. I watched Gerard and watched the ice cream climb up the straw and into his mouth.

"Gosh, I don't remember the last time I had ice cream." Gerard laughed when he finished his sip. "It's been forever! Far too long."

I laughed. "Yeah, same here." I licked my lips. I had stuck on such a strict meat diet for so long, I rarely had any human foods. The difference was, though, I had no interest in them. But I needed to fight off the wolf living inside of me. I couldn't let it control me anymore. As much as I realized I hated the taste of ice cream now, I had to control it, because what if I lost control one day around Gerard? I shivered, imagining his dead corpse lying down in a pool of blood, punctures in his neck done by my own teeth… just like my brother's…

"Frank, you alright?" Gerard's voice caused me to surface from my thoughts, and I realized then I had gotten slightly angry at the memory, and I was starting to shift. I inhaled, trying to go back to my full human form. Were my instincts being difficult because Gerard was a vampire? He no longer smelled bad to me; surely the wolf in me had accepted Gerard?

"I'm fine." I said between my teeth as I fought back the wolf. I was losing control so easily, just at the thought of my own brother.

"Alright, come on lets go." Gerard left the money for the meal and took me by the hand. I was too concentrated on fighting back the wolf so I couldn't fight him, and I was dragged out of the restaurant. He brought me into an unlit alley. "If you need to shift, shift."

I couldn't. If I gave in, the wolf would take over, and I wouldn't even be able to control it. I looked up, realizing it was only a half moon out tonight. I shouldn't even be like this.

I fought like crazy for about ten minutes, just gasping for air as I kept my ground. I was not letting the wolf take over. Gerard watched me, sympathy and worry in his eyes the whole time. He kept saying soothing things to me, "Breathe Frankie." and "I'm right here, it's going to be okay baby." which were, in fact, very effective, and calmed me down.

Finally, the wave was over, and the temptation faded, and I fell to my knees, gasping, completely drained of energy. What had just happened to me?

Gerard was at my side instantly, and held me close. I knew he felt terrible, even more so because he didn't really understand what had just happened. I leaned all my weight into his chest, and he just held me there. We sat there for a few minutes, listening to each other's deep breathing. He rocked me back and forth slowly, and rubbed my back to comfort me. I could feel Gerard calm down, his worry fading away as time went on.

"You ready to go Frankie?" Gerard whispered.

I nodded, and took his hand and he helped me up. We laced our fingers together, and I leaned against his shoulder as we walked. We made our way slowly through town without saying a word. I took comfort in hearing Gerard's heart beat and breathing, feeling his deep breaths.

We walked for a little further, when I paused as I caught sight of a couple making their way down the streets. I sniffed the air, and froze in place. I recognized this scent.

Gerard's POV

Frank stopped, staring wide-eyed at an approaching couple. "Frank, is everything—" Before I could even finish, Frank pushed me into an alleyway we had passed. He pushed me against the wall, and he watched the couple walk past, his eyes full of pain as they walked by.

"Who were they, Frankie?" I whispered.

Frank looked me in the eyes, and I thought I caught tears welling in them.

"I…I haven't seen them in years... since I changed… " Frank inhaled, fighting back crying. I wrapped my arms around him, and I felt his tears stain my shirt.

"shhh baby it's okay." I soothed. "Let it out."

He remained in my embrace crying for a few minutes before speaking again. "Gerard, Those were… are… my biological parents."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_"Hand in mine, into your icy blues_

_I'd end my days with you_

_in a hail of bullets"_

Gerard's POV

I stared at Frank for a moment in silence. "Your biological parents?"

Frank sighed. "Alright, are you ready for a story, Gerard?"

I nodded. Frank sat down on the cement, and tapped the ground, motioning for me to sit beside him. I sat down, and watched him. He seemed to be gathering his thoughts and memories together, and his eyes were old pain and sorrow. I felt a wave of sympathy wash over me.

"Well, it all started when I was just thirteen. I remember my biology teacher loving me. I couldn't tell you why he taught biology but he loved wolves, so much. I always wondered why. He wore wolf shirts, had wolf stuff all over his room—I always thought it was interesting. I caught him watching me during gym class a lot."

"Well that summer I was walking in the woods with my grandfather. He was talking to me about nature…and a pack of wolves ambushed us. I don't remember most of it, but my grandfather turned to me and told me to run. Told me to run as fast as I could. So I listened. While I was running, one of those stupid wolves bit me."

"I remember it being the worst pain I had ever experienced, they were unmercifully attacking me. I watched them tear at my grandfather… It was terrifying. My Grandfather threw a piece of silver at the one that was attacking me, and it pierced the wolf's. I did my best to escape, but I ended up fainting just as I heard the dying scream of my grandfather."

"I don't know what happened, but I woke up to a man standing over me. I recognized him. It was my biology teacher. I remember jumping up and shifting. It was a painful experience the first time ever shifting. I don't remember much, since the wolf had taken over me, but my teacher shifted to his wolf form himself and calmed me by talking to me through thoughts. After calming me down and letting me return to my normal self, He told me I had fainted and he had saved me from those wolves. He explained to me the werewolf and vampire world, all of that stuff. He then told me terrifying news—I had been turned into a werewolf by those wolves." Frank began to cry now, and I held him against me, rocking him back and forth soothingly and rubbing his back. He sobbed for a bit before continuing his story.

"I cried for so long, especially when I found out I would never see friends or family ever again. He said I wasn't allowed to see my parents, because, they being humans, and me being a new pup, it was dangerous. As a new pup if I got even semi angry I could lose it and shift into my wolf form and, without proper training, the wolf would take over and kill anyone in sight. He also told me that they needed to accept the fact I was gone and dead and let them mourn and get over it. I understood that was fair, I mean, my parents were human and they wouldn't be able to grasp the fact about werewolves. He explained to me later on that it wouldn't be fair to expose them to this world and that knowledge can destroy your life. I remember my life as a human, I was so innocent, and I lived happy, not knowing that vampires and werewolves and demons and shit lived among us, and could attack us at any moment." There was sadness in Franks eyes now as he spoke, but he had stopped crying. He took in a deep breath of air, letting himself breathe finally after saying all that. I could tell he felt great pain, and I could tell he missed being human. My stomach churned. I felt so bad for him. My poor Frankie had been through so much… and I had no idea. All this time I thought he was born into being a werewolf.

"My new father became my alpha, and he introduced me to the pack. There were about 20 of us altogether, and I thought it was nice. But I never stopped missing my family, you know? But anyway, its kinda weird one of my former teachers is now my father." Frank laughed a bit. Seeing him smile slightly I was able to let myself smile for a moment. "I guess he saved me because he recognized me in the woods or something. Dunno, whenever I asked he said it was out of kindness and honor. He wouldn't leave me to die. But…I dunno. Sometimes I feel like he has another reason. But anywho," Frank smiled a bit. "That's my story, basically."

I hadn't interrupted once, even though my head was swarming with questions. I didn't know exactly what to say. His story was so sad. I had no idea what he had gone through.

"Frank… I…I'm so sorry…" I felt like that was such a lame response. But I literally couldn't form any other sentence in my head, I was trying to process this all in it.

"It's okay. I just…I'm happy they're still alive. They seemed quite happy, so I'm happy too." Frank nodded at me.

I smiled at Frank and kissed him. "You're such a sweet, selfless little mutt, you know that?" I giggled and brushed his hair behind his ears. He grinned at me. "C'mon Frank, the past is the past. I say we leave it all behind. Forget about it. You have me now."

Frank smiled at me. "I know. When I'm with you I could never be happier." He snuggled against my chest, and I wrapped my arms around him. He closed his eyes and leaned into my embrace.

We remained like this for who knows how long, before I told him we should head back home. He nodded. "Can I sleep at your place tonight?" He looked up at me, his eyes swollen from crying. His pupils big…how could I say no?

"Of course Frankie, you're always welcome at my house." I took his hand and helped him up, and we began our walk home.

I woke the following morning, Frank on my chest. He was sound asleep, snoring even. Our naked bodies had kept each other warm, no need for blankets.

And no, we hadn't done anything other than cuddling last night, thank you very much.

I slipped him off of me gently, and he hummed in his sleep, but didn't wake. I put some covers over him, even though he probably had enough heat in his body, being a werewolf and all.

I walked to my desk and sat down. I opened a drawer, grabbing some pencils and my sketchbook, pushing aside all my comic books I had shoved in there. I placed the sketchbook on the desk and flipped through the entire collection of super hero's I drew. Some were vampires, some were demons… most of them were usually seen as villains, but I had turned them into the good guys.

Putting in some headphones and blasting some music, I began sketching my new idea of a superhero, a vampire/werewolf hybrid. I sketched out a wolf head, and I was so involved in the drawing I didn't hear Frank wake up.

"You're a good artist."

I jumped at the sound of his voice, nearly falling over.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." Frank backed away.

"No, its fine." I smiled at him. "I just get too involved in my work sometimes."

Frank's eyes flickered from my face to my sketchbook. "May I see your sketchbook?"

I shrugged. "I-Uh…"

Frank didn't wait for an answer, he just grabbed it and started flipping through it.

Sighing, I stood up and looked through it with him.

He flipped through it, stopping and looking at the superhero's. Finally he stopped at my newest sketch.

"That's going to be a wolf and vampire hybrid hero. He feeds on blood of killers, those villains that deserve to die. He saves others from other mean villains too. That's the character design so far."

"You draw a lot of hero's, Gerard." Frank commented.

"Yeah, I read too many comics." I laughed.

"No, but all of them have a common theme, you know? They're all… supposed to be villains. But they're heroes in your sketchbook."

I swallowed, but didn't say anything.

Frank walked over to the bed, flipping through the pages once more. I sat beside him.

"I want to be a hero, that's why." I whispered suddenly.

Frank's POV

I looked at Gerard, thinking about what he had just said.

"You want to be a hero?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, the vampires are always the villains. It's not fair. I didn't choose this. I want to be a hero, Frank. I want to make people proud; I want people to love me. I want to do something good for this world. I want to save lives." Gerard looked at me.

I didn't answer at first. I continued flipping through the pages and pages of drawings.

I had never really thought about that. Becoming a vampire or a werewolf basically made you the villain of mankind, and so many wanted to kill you and make sure none of your kind ever walked earth again. It wasn't really fair, either. We would never be considered heroes, ever. We would live our life being hunted by the hunters, those stupid humans that are trained to kill us demons, to get rid of the evil in this world.

"Gerard?" I looked up at him.

He looked at me, meeting my eyes. We were locked in each other's gazes for a moment.

I spoke softly and sincerely. "You're my hero."

Never before had I seen Gerard smile so wide. He hugged me tightly, and I could tell he was fighting back tears. "Thank you." He whispered.

And it was then that I realized I was truly in love with Gerard.

Later that day Gerard and I were sitting on the couch, eating cheetos while watching TV, when the door unexpectedly opened. Mikey was out at the music store for new bass strings, Gerard's mother was at work, along with Gerard's step father.

Gerard panicked instantly, jumping to his feet.

A tall man entered the room, one I didn't recognize. He was limping, obviously injured.

"Oh my God, father, what happened to you?" Gerard gasped, helping him to the couch.

He sat down, and I got a strong whiff of vampire off of him. This must've been Gerard's actual father. This was bad, for me.

"Werewolves…they jumped me." He mumbled, looking at Gerard. "I don't know why they're on vampire territory…it's against the law."

I swallowed. This was my fault. All my fault.

"They just, jumped you?"

Gerard's father nodded.

"Who's your friend?" Gerard's father turned to me.

"I-uh.." Gerard hesitated. "Father, meet Frank. Frank, meet my father, Billy."

"Billy Corgan." Billy held his hand out for me to shake, but paused. He must have noticed now. His eyes dilated to small slits, and he flashed fangs at me.

"You're one of them, aren't you!?" He snarled.

"Father…Father please wait—" Gerard reached out for Billy, but Billy shoved him roughly aside, despite being injured on that arm.

"I will kill you." Billy launched himself at me.

I shifted, snarling. Billy made the mistake to attack me when I was prepared, and I had the advantage. I quickly used his strength against him, and while he tried to pin me I was able to push him underneath me in the air, so I pinned him. I lunged for his throat.

"Frank, no!" Gerard screamed, looking at me with desperate eyes.

I paused, looking at Gerard, and whined. I knew I couldn't kill his father.

Suddenly Billy kicked me hard in the ribcage, shoving me aside and into the wall. I yelped as I made contact with it roughly, injuring my paw in the process.

I attempted to lift myself up, but my legs wouldn't respond. I was in the process of healing.

"Father, please, wait, he's not like the others, please listen to me." Gerard pleaded, on his knees now.

Billy spun around and faced his son. "You love him. I'm not an idiot."

Gerard was in shock. "h-how do you know?"

"I can see it in the way you looked at him."

Gerard didn't answer.

Gerard loved me? He hadn't denied it… Suddenly I remembered what my father had said. He had said the same about Gerard… the way he looked at me was with love.

That's when I realized why Billy got ambushed.

Oh God, this was all my fault…

Gerard's POV:

My father was glaring at me.

"Father… please… forgive me. I can't help—"

"Frank, I need you to leave." Billy turned to face Frank, ignoring me.

Frank shifted to his human form. "I-"

"I understand you want to protect Gerard from me, and I promise I won't hurt him, okay? I just need to speak to him."

Frank was shocked by Billy's words, I could tell it was like he just spoke his mind. Frank dipped his head, giving me one last worried glance before leaving.

After hearing the door close, I spoke. "Father—"

"Gerard, look, I know I can't stop you from being with Frank." He interrupted me, looking me deep in the eyes.

"No, you cannot." I whispered, looking down at my feet, not having enough courage to meet his gaze.

"But take my advice. Werewolves are different. They're tricky sometimes. Yes, they're known to be loyal. But usually more so to their pack. He could be tricking you. This could be a trap or something. Gerard, you never know."

I thought about it for a moment. God, thinking about that was ridiculous. I had saved Frank in the first place. He wouldn't pretend to love me.

"And even if he does love you, in the end, he'll have to choose between his pack or you. And you need to know he'll pick his pack and leave you." Billy spoke those words, injecting venom into them. His eyes seemed to be full of pain.

"How do you know?" I looked at him.

"I've lived longer then you." He looked down.

Wow, what a lame response, Dad.

"Just, Gerard, be careful. Don't say I didn't warn you." With that he left, leaving me alone in the vacant house.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Life is just a dream_

_For the dead..."_

Franks POV:

When I arrived home, I headed right into the shower. I didn't want my mom to question me just yet.

I let my mind drain out along with the cascading water. I closed my eyes and absorbed myself in the darkness, letting myself become nothing. Everything that had happened up to this moment had no meaning, and at this second, all that mattered was the soothing feeling of the water sliding down my back, and inhaling the warm steam produced by the hot liquid.

I slowly introduced my mind into the idea that I was ruining everything in my life. My life had now become a very fragile piece of farbic, and pulling one string too far on either side would unravel everything I had built up to this point.

I let myself begin to cry. I covered my face in the hot water, washing the tears away. I hated this all too much. My father was going to kill me if I didn't do as he said, and I didn't want to betray Gerard. I really didn't. I loved him, and loved him with all of my heart. The events that happened today made me realize how dangerous this whole thing was such a bad situation. Why did this have to happen to me?

I turned off the water and buried my face into my towel, rocking back and forth on the bathroom floor. There was a knock on the door, and I looked up.

"Frankie?"

"Yes mom?" I called, trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"Are you alright sweetie?"

My mom was always so kind to me, she actually cared about me. My father had adopted me without her consent, and although she was furious of that, she really took me under her wing and took care of me. My father could be very harsh and strict, but she was always there for me, and rarely rose her voice.

"I'm fine, mom."

There was a pause. I could tell she didn't believe me. "Well, there are left overs in the fridge. Heat them up and eat them, I'm going out on patrol with your father."

I was happy that she didn't push the subject. "Alright, sounds great." I muttered.

I ate some of the left overs and watched some TV until my phone buzzed. It was a text from Gerard:

_ Hey babe, meet me at the boarder._

_ xoG_

I smiled and texted back:

_okay_

I headed out, shifting and running for the boarder of my territory. I sniffed the air, locating Gerard's sweet scent and following it.

When I arrived, Gerard was already there waiting for me and smiled a greeting.

"You're so beautiful even in your wolf form, you know that Frankie?" He whispered, holding out his hand towards me.

I pressed my head into his hand and rubbed against it affectionately. I then shifted and threw myself at him. He caught me, laughing.

"We've been apart for just _so _long." I said leaning against him, pressing the back of my hand against my forehead. "I felt like a piece of me was missing." I said dramatically, stifling a giggle.

Gerard giggled and kissed me. "Oh, its been so terrible without you." we laughed together and kissed.

I pressed into him, knocking us over onto the ground. I pressed my lips deeply into his, strattling him. He moaned, pulling my head closer to his. We remained like this for awhile, kissing and cuddling. Finally I rolled over onto my back, and we stared at the sky in silence for awhile.

There are different types of silences. There are those awkward silences that hit unexpectedly, and then there are the nice, peaceful silences. This was a very serene silence. Nothing was said as we stared at the sky, and we held hands. And it was completely okay. I listened to the sound of Gerards breathing and heart pumping blood through his veins. I closed my eyes, engulfing all my senses into Gerard. I heard him, I felt him, and I loved him.

The long silence was broken by a snapping twig. At the time I didn't realize it was a rabbit. My head snapped up, and I sniffed the air. The scent pierced my nose like powerful fangs from a snake. It released venom in the bite, sending my mind swirling in a hurricane. It was the scent of deer, and made my wolf insticts kick in. I was doing everything I could to not shift. I looked at Gerard. When he dipped his head, I realized he was giving me permission to go and kill it.

I jumped up and shifted, heading for the deer as fast as my legs could take me. I ran, kicking up dirt and rocks all around. I caught sight of the deer in a short amount of time. I locked my gaze on my target and leapt, going for the throat.

I sunk my teeth into the deer's throat, and it took me a second to realize something was wrong.

Ray's POV:

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked.

Matt rolled his eyes. "I know it will. You know werewolves can't resist the scent of deer."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't argue any further. We began to build our trap. We hammered wood together into the shape of a deer. Our poor craftsmanship had no affect on the trap luckily, it was too dark and wolves had poor vision. I stepped back and smiled at our creation. Matt added artificial scent of deer to it, adding the final touch. We smiled at each other proudly and I climbed into the branch of a nearby tree and waited for one of the werewolves to fall a victim of our trap.

After several minutes I heard leaves cracking. I turned my head and watched a figure shoot for the deer. I crouched, ready to attack.

The wolf sunk his teeth into where the neck would be, and I jumped down as the wolf let go. Before he could register what had happened, I sent a knife into his back.

He yelped and turned to face me. Teeth bared, he tensed his muscles to leap.

I was confused when he looked me in the eyes, and his eyes went from narrow, aggressive slits to widely dialted. They softened, and he stood up, tilting his head.

I looked into his hazel eyes for a moment, lost in their familiar look.

"Go for the kill Ray!" Matt screamed, and I shook my head and sent another knife in his side.

The wolf struggled violently to get away, trying to escape. I punched his side, knocking him to the ground. I pressed my boot into his chest, and he looked up at me, his eyes pleading for me to let him go.

I smirked. I wasn't going to fall for this.

I waited a moment, expecting him to fight me, but he didn't. He didn't even lunge for me.

That should have been my red flag, and I should have waited to kill him. But I didn't, and I hate myself for it. I kicked him again, hearing the sickening crunch of bone. The wolf squirmed and screamed loudly. His cries were deafening, and I was going to finish this once and for all. I aimed my last knife for his chest, rose my arm back, and shot the knife right into his chest.

Gerard's POV:

I heard the first yelp and I jumped up and ran as fast as I could. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins, sending me flying through the forest. I dodged tree after tree, heading to help Frank.

I slowed down when I saw Frank laying limp on the ground, someone on top of him. Someone whose scent I recognized.

I screamed. "What are you doing? Are you stupid?" I shoved Ray roughly.

Ray seemed extremely confused and shocked at the same time. He stepped back away from Frank, staring at me.

"Frankie?" I whispered, fighting the tears. I fell to my knees. "Oh my God..."

Ray's face went pale, his eyes wide. "Oh Jesus, Gerard I-"

"Shut up you heartless bastard!" I screamed at him. Ray stepped back, having a hard time processing all of this.

"Frankie?" I called again. Frank opened his eyes and looked at me. "Oh my God, Frankie... Don't die on me. Please. I love you..."

Frank pressed his paw into my mouth, as if telling me to shut up. I began to cry.

"Don't die Frankie...please..."

Frank moved his neck and licked the tears from my face. He was struggling to do this, I could tell.

He moved his paw and pressed my hand against his heart. He looked up at me, and let out sounds from his mouth. Though they were barks, they sounded just like "I love you."

That was when my heart really broke. His head fell against the ground, and his breathing grew swallow. His grip on me loosened and I sobbed harder.

Tears streamed down my face and I buried my face into his neck. I gripped onto his scruff, and I felt his last few breaths against my body.

I turned my head to watch his eyes glaze over, staring deeply into the endless sky. His pulse died out.

It took me a moment to process it the horrible truth.

Frank, my love, was dead.


	9. Chapter 9

_"the only hope for me is you.."_

Gerards POV:

I was trying to think of any way I could bring Frank back. I was crying so hard at this point. My fingers stroked Frank's russet-brown fur. I wiped my tears on his fur.

I looked up when a large golden wolf stepped from the shadows, his eyes glinting with sadness as he looked at Frank. He whimpered and nudged Frank. He shifted.

"Save him." I whispered, looking at Frank's packmate.

"I can't." He whispered. "I'm sorry Gerard. Hes gone."

"Please! try something!" I screamed. "Or I'll fucking kill you!"

"Gee..." Ray frowned.

I spun around to face Ray. "Shut the fuck up. I have the right mind to kill you right now so shut up!" I snapped.

Ray was shocked by my outburst and took a step back.

I looked over and saw Franks packmate had cut a gash in his arm. He carefully lifted Frank's muzzle and poured the blood down his throat, rubbing his throat so he swallowed it.

There was a cough, and Frank started to breathe again.

I gasped. "Frankie!"

Frank's eyes opened and he looked up and smiled softly at me. He tried to get up, but his legs were wobbly and he fell. I pet his side. "Oh my god..I thought I lost you.." I whispered.

Frank shifted to his human form and coughed up some blood. "Thanks Bob." he grinned at Bob and Bob dipped his head.

"Oh my God Frank I'm so sorry..." Ray whispered.

Frank grinned. "I guess we all our each others enemies." He sat up, looking around. He was right- Ray and Matt were hunters, trained to kill werewolves and vampires. Bob and Frank were werewolves, trained to kill vampires and hunters. I was a vampire, taught to kill hunters and werewolves.

"We don't have to be." I whispered.

"Gerard, are you...a.. uh half human half vampire?" Ray asked.

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Well shit." Ray laughed. "That sucks. Our whole group of hunters are after you."

"Wonderful. Thanks Ray." I rolled my eyes and Frank laughed.

"Life couldn't get better could it?" Frank smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around him. We kissed passionatly for awhile, and we didn't break apart until someone interrupted us.

"Well done Frankie."

My head snapped up, and a large, muscular man stood, wolves surrounding him, snarling, teeth bared and saliva dripping from their jaws.

"Father?" Frank jumped up.

"You lured Gerard right into our trap."

My heart shattered. I looked at Frank. "w-what?"

Frank looked down. "I-I.."

"Oh, Gerard, you didn't know? Frank was using you this whole time." Franks father laughed evily. "We're going to capture you to get to your father."

I looked at Frank, hurt. "y-you betrayed me.." Tears started streaming down my face.

"G-Gee..."

"D-don't talk to me." I shook my head.

"Get them." Franks father growled. The wolves launched themselves at us.

I kicked one in the throat and it yelped, and I jumped into the nearby tree. I automatically scanned for Frank, and remembered that this fight now was against him. Wolves were at the base of the tree, their claws tearing at the bark, and their muzzles were covered in drool. I swallowed and looked at Ray and Matt, who were in the tree nearby.

"Gerard, jump over here." Ray called, pointing to the branch on his tree.

I jumped over and crouched. "What is it?"

"We need to make a break for it."

"no shit." I muttered.

"Follow me." Ray started hopping from tree to tree swiftly, and I was surprised his human skills allowed him to do that.

Matt and I followed quickly, The wolves following us on the ground.

After awhile we reached a river. Ray looked at me. "We have to jump."

"Are you fucking crazy?" Matt stared at him.

"Do you want a chance to live?" Ray spat. "They may not kill Gerard but they'll kill us. We're hunters."

I nodded. "We'll jump." I stood at the edge of the tree branch, staring at the sheer drop. The wolves were staring at us, as if saying _Jump, I dare you bastards _

I swallowed, drew in a breath, and I jumped.

When I awoke, I was laying in dirt. The river was to my direct right, and to my left Ray and Matt lay, unconscious. I sat up, and my head spun a little. I had a terrible headache and groaned.

"You guys would've died."

I looked at the familiar face and narrowed my eyes. It was Frank. He had a rag in his hands, he had a rip in his shirt so I assumed he took it from his shirt. He walked over to me to place the wet rag on my forehead but I pushed his arm away.

"I don't want your help. You betrayed me." I muttered.

Frank frowned. "No..I didn't.."

"Oh, now you're going to lie to me?" I spat.

"Come on, who are you going to believe, my dad who you knew for seconds or me who you've known for months now?!"

I looked away. "I'm sorry. I'm going home." I stood up.

"I don't even get a thank you for saving you?"

"Frank, you didn't save me, you killed me." I strode off, leaving him behind.

Franks POV:

I watched Gerard leave, furious. Why wouldn't he listen to me? I kicked a rock into the water and cried softly. I crouched down and hugged my knees. I stayed like that for a good few hours, letting my tears out. I finally stopped by the time Ray and Matt woke up. They thanked me for saving them, said nothing more, and walked away. I was left alone. I knew what I had to do now.

I shifted into my wolf form and shot through the forest, heading for Gerard's house. I reached there, and shifted again. I knocked on his door.

He answered, and went to close it again but I stopped the door. "Gerard please..listen to me.. I love you.."

Gerard pushed me. "Don't you dare say that when you don't mean it."

"but I do! Please! I'm sorry!"

The next thing I knew I was lying on the ground, my nose bleeding. Gerard punched me.

"Get the fuck out of here." Gerard slammed the door shut, and I was left to lay on the ground, sobbing to myself.


	10. Chapter 10

"Now I know, that I can't make you stay,  
But wheres your heart?"  
Franks POV:

I lived the next few days in a cloud. I felt as if I didn't exist; a ghost floating among people. I was empty. I had no contents, nothing to see, nothing to feel, nothing to love, nothing to hate. I lived in the streets, not daring to come home to my father. He'd kill me for sure.  
I was homeless now, a lone wolf. I had no one anymore. I was numb, I had let myself become a nobody.  
I lived like this for awhile, and i didn't mind it. I didn't care. People left me alone, but having nothing to live for had terrible effects on me.  
On the fifth day of this, I did something terrible.  
I needed to get this feeling away somehow... I wanted to feel something again... maybe happiness...  
I walked through the streets and smirked as I saw a gang of people heading toward me. Perfect.  
"Some faggot lost?" One sneered at me.  
I stifled a smile. "p-please, leave me alone..." I put on the best innocent face I could.  
"Get him boys. Leave him a message he won't ever forget for trespassing." he demanded.  
One of the boys headed toward me, and I shifted. And I let all hell break loose. The boy didn't even realize what was happening as I tore his throat out. I felt my teeth sink through flesh and crush his wind pipe. I threw him aside, watching his head fly off his body in a mangled mess of blood and guts. His friend's scream of horror was cut off quickly with a quick snap of my jaws around his skull. The last two boys tried to run, but I barreled into them. They fell to the ground and I finished one off, leaving the leader. I walked up to him and cornered him, smiling. Saliva dripped from my muzzle, along with bits of blood from the other members of his crude gang. His look of fear made my heart pound, and brought me more pleasure than it should have. I crept forward, driven by pure evil my heart was turning into. The boy pressed against the concrete wall, and I imagined my father standing there, finally being the helpless one. No longer was I the helpless wolf I lived my life living, falling victim in the trap of love, but I was the powerful wolf, killing people as I wished. People feared me now, and I didn't have to fear them. Fear them killing me, fear them hurting me. I pinned the boy against the wall and he whimpered as I licked his neck, tasting the sweet tang of his sweat. I pierced his skin slowly, and he whimpered. Finally I decided it was time to finish him off. I threw him to the ground and tore through his stomach, ripping at his organs.  
I panted, and stared at my kill. The blood had tasted so good.. I licked my lips and smiled as adrenaline drained from my veins. The wolf was satisfied. I was satisfied. The mangled corpses at my paws brought me so much joy...  
I dropped the bones of the body and stretched. I didn't bother licking my mangled fur clean of blood and headed off into the woods, leaving the pathetic bodies to be found tomorrow, their killer never to be found.

Gerard's POV:

I had to admit, I missed him.  
But the person I thought he was. I guess I didn't really miss him, but I missed the times we had. The serene nights we had, the kissing, having someone to call my boyfriend. I missed his warm body against mine in my bed.  
But no, he betrayed me.  
Or was he telling the truth?  
Mikey told me to calm down, and staying away from Frank was the best thing to do. That it'd be best for both of us. Even if he told the truth, it'd only bring us trouble.  
I wanted to listen to Mikey, I really did, but something inside told me it just wasn't possible... I felt something strong with Frank and I couldn't just leave him behind in my past.  
Then again, did I really have the choice?

Franks POV:

The benefit of being a lone wolf now, was I decided not to be a part of the pack, and they couldn't read my thoughts now. They were now unable to track me by anything but my scent, which I cut my tracks off in a river, so it would be hard for them to find me.  
I had migrated through city after city for the past few days, going farther and farther away from Gerard as possible, as far away from my past as I could.  
And as far away from the terrible thing I had done just hours ago.  
The flash of the blood and gore of the humans kept playing over and over in my mind, playing like a movie stuck on repeat. I couldn't get it to stop, and they kept getting more and more vivid with each pawstep.  
How had I let myself do that? Why had I let my wolf self take over? I promised I'd never kill a human ever again...not after my brother...  
I shivered at the memory and pressed on.  
I tried to let myself drain of thoughts, but I couldn't no longer. All the feelings I had been avoiding for the past few days were hurling themselves at me, and I couldn't take it much longer.  
I stepped to the edge of the forest, and looked out at the horizon of New York City.  
I could start a new chapter of my life now. Without Gerard, without letting myself turn into a wolf ever again.  
I could become human.  
I sniffed the air, and tasted the scent of the city. I directed my hearing towards the honking cars and yelling people.  
I closed my eyes.  
I knew what I must do next.


	11. Chapter 11

"And maybe we are meant to lose the ones we love,  
but I'll fight for you till' then."

Gerards POV:

Its funny, how when you try not to hurt anyone, you end up being hurt the most.  
I had finally open my heart. I let myself become vulnerable and even gave him my heart. I'd never done that before, and I now knew that love just isn't meant for me.  
So I tried to forget about him.  
But how could I forget such beautiful hazel eyes?  
How could I forget such a beautiful voice, speaking as if in a beautiful song?  
How could I forget his gentle touch, his moist lips...  
I couldn't.

Days turned to weeks.  
Weeks turned to months.  
The months turned into a year.  
I never heard from Frank Iero again.

Franks POV:

The wind flew delicately, it's talons swiping at my fur, scraping at the knots and tangles I had let form. I sniffed the crisp night air, remembering tonight was halloween.  
My birthday. Should treat myself, shouldn't I?  
Licking my lips, I followed a few guys down an allyway. They didn't notice me as I was silent on my pawpads, even on the concrete, which one accidental step could lead to a loud click and give me away.  
I had grown quite well at human-hunting. Of course, I only hunted criminals. But damn, did they taste so fucking good. Too fucking good.  
"Let me go!" Came a scream. I perked my ears as I watched the guys laugh and push a young girl into the brick wall. She looked no older than 17.  
"Oh little lady, don't worry, it feels so good!" One of the boys giggled drunkenly. He touched her crotch and she screamed.  
"Help! Help m-"  
One of the boys slapped her. "Shut the fuck up Kathy! You'll get us caught!" He pressed his palm into her mouth and forced her to her knees. One of the boys pulled down his pants.  
I was going to end this now.  
Saliva dripped from my muzzle and a growl rumbled in my throat.  
The boys turned around, and pleasure rose inside me as their eyes widened.

No one sees wolves in these parts of New York City.

The girl tried to scream through the boys palm and they started backing away. I launched myself at one of the boys and snapped his neck quickly. I turned to the one with his pants off and tore his cock right off as he got up to run. He screamed and fell to the ground, eyes wide as he wailed in horror.  
The boy holding the girl threw her at me. I jumped over her and pinned him to the ground. I tore his wind pipe out quickly and turned to the boy who was still laying, screaming and staring at his dick, which lay next to him. I walked over and snapped his neck quickly, tasting the fresh taste of blood. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins at the crunching of bones that could be heard as I pressed his chest to the ground and tore at some meat, which I ate happily. I tore at the boys carcass and finished whatever meat I could tear from his ribs. I looked up, muzzle dripping blood, and the girl was still staring at me in horror. I growled at her and lunged, sending her running. I watched her go before finishing my meal. I was about to leave when bright lights blinded me and the sound of a gunshot sent my world into blackness.

Gerards POV:

"Gerard, you need to see this."  
I looked up at Mikey, who held the news paper in his hand.  
"What is it Mikey? I'm not in the mood to see some new band thats becoming famous or some serial killer."  
"No, Gerard, they caught a wolf. In New York City." Mikey tossed the newspaper to me. I looked at the inked photo, which was surprisingly in color as it hit the headlines, and saw a russet brown colored wolf.  
"Must be a werewolf." I whispered, sitting back and taking a sip of coffee.  
"Gerard, there was a mysterious killing many months ago just a few towns away. They keep happening heading towards deeper and deeper in New York City. This wolf is supposively responsible for killing 40 people."  
I spit my coffee back in the cup.  
"They're pretty sure, his DNA matches all the saliva left on the bodies of 7 people already that they've tested."  
"Do they have more pictures of this wolf by any chance?"  
"Only all over the internet."  
I reached for my laptop and started surfing the web at the wolf.  
And that's when I saw it.  
Frank always had a dark mark on his leg. It was subtle, but I saw it clearly.  
I picked up my phone and dialed Ray right away.  
"Hello?"  
"Ray? Pack your things. We're going to New York city."


	12. Chapter 12

Franks POV:

I opened my eyes, blinded by whiteness. It took awhile for my eyes to adjust, and for me to realize I was trapped in a metal cage.  
I blinked and stood up. My legs wobbled, and I realized I was still weak from whatever drugs they must've sedated me with.  
I looked around to realize I was completely alone. I was inside some kind of metal crate, in a random room with a small amount of sunlight seeping through a skylight. There was a door to my left, and I watched someone walk past and open the door to the room adjacent to mine. I directed my ears to the sound of voices.  
"The wolf's euthanization is scheduled." I heard a man's voice speak.  
"Good. Is it awake? Probably should keep it sedated so its easy to kill."  
"I'll be right on it. I'll call Janis to sedate him more."  
I panicked. I needed to get the fuck outta here, and fast. I shifted into my human form and looked around at the door. It was made from metal bars, but I could just wiggle my arm through the spaces. I reached my hand out and unlocked the latch to the crate, thanking God silently that I was able to do this.  
The door swung open and I jumped down. The sound of the thud echoed through the room and I froze for a moment, hoping no one heard anything.  
After a moment, I headed out of the room quickly. I had no idea where I was going. I walked down mazes of hallways, hoping to find a way out without being caught.  
Finally, I found a large metal door and I opened it to reveal blinding sunlight. I shut the door, and looked around.  
The large building behind me seemed to be some kind of institution. It was enclosed in sturdy wire fencing, which was crowned with barbed wire. No way in, No way out. I sniffed the air, and followed the trail of the personnel. I found a large gate, which was strictly guarded.  
How was I supposed to get out of this one?  
I headed for the gate, not caring. A man saw me approaching, and turned and looked at me. He waited for me to come closer.  
"Sir? May I ask how you got in here?" He asked.  
"I'm so sorry for this, I really am." I sighed, and punched him in the face hard, knocking him out.  
There were calls from above and I shifted, jumping over the gate.  
Bullets whizzed over my head and I ran in a zig-zag motion. I headed down street after street, taking random twists and turns.  
I ran for what seemed like hours until I slowed my pace. I was growing tired, and had no idea where I was. I paused at a small allyway and I sniffed around, realizing I was in the middle of nowhere, and dusk was quickly turning to night.  
I threw up my head and let out a long, desperate howl. I collapsed to the ground, and realized only then I still had a bullet lodged inside of me still. I whimpered and turned my head, realizing that, while running, I had reopened it, and it was bleeding again. I started to lick the wound when I heard a soft yip.  
I lifted my head and a she-wolf approached from the shadows. She had long, silky smooth off-white fur, with glowing blue eyes.  
_Hello, young one._ Her voice echoed in my head. Wolves could talk to each other even when not in packs? I had no idea.  
_I mean no harm_ I lowered my head in submission and walked toward her, whining and licking her lower jaw.  
_I can tell, don't worry. You seem hurt. Come, I can assist you. You're a loner, aren't you?  
Yes M'am.  
My name is Akina.  
Frank._ I began to follow her.  
She shifted to her human form, and I assumed she wished me to do the same. I did so, and she smiled at me.  
"Rare to see any wolves around here in the city. Most of them hate it here. Nowhere to run as a wolf."  
I nodded. "I realize that."  
"you're new here?"  
I shook my head. "been living in the city for almost a year now. I'm homeless."  
"Oh, you poor thing. How did you get here?"  
"I'd rather not talk about it." I looked down.  
She nodded and looked ahead as we walked. "The life of a wolf is rough, and for some, a lonely one. Packs can be great, but its not the life for most wolves."  
"I'm guessing you're a loner too?"  
She nodded. "I ran away from my pack. I hated the pack life. I hated being a wolf in general, so I chose to move here, where I could live as a human once more."  
"you weren't born as a wolf?" I asked.  
she shook her head. "No, I wasn't." her eyes glittered with sadness.  
"me either." I whispered.  
"We're one of the few wolves that have kindness in our hearts. You let the killer get the best of you Frank. But I see you were able to control it to an extent, and I know you have good in you. Thats why I saved you."  
"W-what?"  
"I'm no fool. I know you're the wolf who killed over 40 people. Everyone knows about you. But what only I know, is that you killed only criminals."  
"O-oh."  
"I knew you were going to escape that institution. I've been waiting for you." She reached her house and opened the door, gesturing for me to enter.  
I walked in and bit my lip. "Why were you so concerned about me?"  
She smiled. "Because I'm friends with Bob Byrar."  
"Wait-"  
"Frank!" Bob came out of nowhere and hugged me tight. "Oh my God, I thought I'd never see you again. "  
"I'm so confused." I mumbled.  
"Surprise!" Bob giggled. "Come on in the kitchen man, Ray's here and Mikey and-"  
"let him see" Alkina cut Bob off and swallowed as I headed into the kitchen. At the table indeed sat Ray and Mikey. My stomach twisted and I gulped.  
And Gerard.  
Gerard stood up. "Frankie?"  
I nodded and bit my lip. "Hi." Was my squeaky response.  
"I want to talk to you." He whispers. "Alone."  
I nodded. "kay."  
He walked down a hallway and up a flight of stairs and I followed quickly. He directed me to a small bedroom and when I walked in he shut the door. I sat on the bed nervously.  
Its in moments like these where your heart practically flies out of your chest and runs out, not wanting to face the conversation that was about to ensue.  
"Frank," Gerard sighed and sat down on the bed beside me. "Why?"  
My mind swirled. He was going to fucking ask me why? After a year, a whole fucking year, I get _Why?_! I was ready to punch him. I clenched my fist. "Why? why what?! A lot of shit has fucking happened to me, if you've forgotten!" I snapped.  
"Why did you go and fucking kill 40 people!?"  
"Well let me think, maybe because I'm a wolf. I'm designed to kill, Gerard. You didn't fucking trust me. I told you I didn't betray you! My father told you lies! I was never going to let my pack hurt you, even if it meant losing my own life. I love you so fucking much, I even saved you from drowning, and all I fucking got was punch in the face. I had nowhere to go after that. I had to start over, I was pissed, and the wolf got the best of me. It's not like I killed innocent people, either. They were all fucking criminals, for your information. I let my anger out on them, and I saved quite a few people in the process! Kids from being raped, killed, and worse!"  
Gerard stared at me for a moment, in a stunned silence as he took in all of that information. "S-so you're just blaming it all on me, huh? You can't fucking take credit for your own crimes?"  
I flashed fangs at him. "Gerard, I've had it with you. You're so fucking self centered, everything's all about you isn't it? Oh no, poor me, my Boyfriend betrayed me! I'm going to sulk for the rest of my life and not talk it out with him, and maybe fucking realize you got me in a huge situation where my dad threatened to kill me if I didn't pretend i was going to betray you. In the end, I didn't. They ambushed you while we weren't expecting it!" I started to cry as I stared at Gerard.  
Gerard shook his head, wiping tears. "No..."  
"Oh fuck yes. I tried to fucking talk to you and you just punched me." I stood up.  
"Frank...I.."  
"I'm done. Good-bye Gerard." I walked out and slammed the door shut, and felt my heart shatter into pieces as I headed back down the stairs.


End file.
